Burning Bright
by LabRats14
Summary: He'd never forget that night. The night his home had been burned to the ground. The night he was orphaned. The night he was adopted into a new family he barely knew. At first, he believes it to be a tragic accident. But after new pieces of evidence are found, years later, he begins to believe it was set up. Someone tried to kill his parents. Tried to kill HIM. He wants to know why.
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! I couldn't resist! I'm sorry! I'll update Bedside Bonding later today or tomorrow! I promise! Please at least give this fic a chance!**

Four year old Javier Rios had never been so afraid. He didn't know how or why, but somehow, fire had caught in his home. He was huddled under the covers, curled up and crying, sobbing, wailing. He was scared- no, terrified, and didn't know what to do. His bedroom door was closed, but he could see flames flickering under the door. He was thankful he didn't have carpet in his room. He didn't know what to do- his small wings under his shell were too weak to support him just yet, and even if they could, he'd never been taught to fly. As he was still a very young larva, his wings were still quite gauzy, limp and weak.

He yelped as a crash sounded in the hallway and the door cracked- the support beams of their large manor were growing weaker by the moment. He lived in a large posh manor- due to his father being a famed Scarer, they were quite wealthy. But still, despite their well built home, soon the roof would come crashing down. Whimpering, he ducked his head further own into his pajama shirt, clutching his stuffed monster rabbit, with four arms, cream fur, and blue ears and paws.

A pounding reached his ears- footsteps, he realized, and his antennae twitched, raising slightly in relieved hope. "M- Mama!" he choked out through his tears. "Papa! I'm in he-ere!" somewhere off to his left, glass shattered, and the light bulb on his lamp burst. He yelped as a piece of shattered glass nicked his cheek, leaving and inch long bloody cut. "C- Come sa-ave me!"

Then a voice, which was definitely _not _his mama _or _papa, yelled out "There's someone in there! There were three sharp raps on the door. "Hey! Whoever ya are, are you ok?" a voice demanded through the door.

"I- I'm ok…" he whimpered.

"Ok. Kid, I need you to stay away from the door! Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes…" he whimpered.

They waited a moment, before suddenly, the door caved in, and three adult monsters, all in thick dull yellow suits, charged inside. Instantly the smallest rushed to him, gloved hands looking him over in a way that made the young larva very uncomfortable. "Sweetie, are you hurt?" asked a feminine voice from within the suit. "What's your name?"

He coughed; smoke had begun to pour into his bedroom. "J- Javier. Javier Rios."

"A Rios…" the woman breathed in amazement. Suddenly, though, she shook her head and her voice cleared. "Come on, we've got to get him outta here!"

She slipped a mask over his face, handing him off to another monster. He was lithe and tall, with six long arm tentacles that stretched to the floor like noodles. Cocooning the small child in his two highest tentacles, he ran for the window. His other tentacles worked furiously with the lock, flinging it open in a moment. Peeling away his sleeves, it revealed his suction cup covered appendages, promptly using them to scale the wall. Javier could only squeeze his eyes shut and clutch his toy, curled up, praying the strange man wouldn't drop him.

When they reached the ground, he instantly leapt from his arms and skittered away on all four legs, frightened. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but he didn't care. He found himself leaping into his mother's prized shrubs covered in white blossoms, though in the light of the blazing fire they looked orange. He and a friend of his had twisted the vines and branches around into a tiny safe house for playing in beneath all the lush shrubbery, and the second he reached it, he collapsed, sobbing, utterly traumatized. Terrified and desperately in need of comfort, he stayed there, lying on his side for what felt like years. There was shouting and sirens, and he could hear people calling his name. But he didn't move; he didn't want to be found by anyone but his mother or father, and they were the only ones who would ever know to look for him there. Except-

He heard footsteps. Whimpering, he shrunk back further into the leaves, his gray skin blending into the night. An unseen hand ruffled the leaves around, and he dared call out. "M- Mama…?" he sniffled. "Papa? Is tha' you?"

A familiar silky chuckle met his ears. "I ain't your papa, Javier." The person said. "But I am here ta help."

He whimpered, tears still spilling down his face as the other boy appeared beside him. He averted his eyes, burying his head in his knees, antennae drooping. Six year old Johnny Worthington III could only watch his friend sob in misery. His mother had sent him to try and find him; he spent much time here playing, and knew his best and favorite spots to hide. Naturally, as an insect, he loved being outside and surrounded by plants and nature. He figured he'd come here, if anywhere, to seek consolation in the familiarity "C'mon Javier, don' cry… please don't cry."

He only sobbed in response. "J- Just go 'way."

Javier was surprised when he actually got up and left. But he did nothing to call him back, just continued his pitiful crying. He was miserable; eyes stinging and sore, breaths coming in choked gasps, nose running. He was shaking, trembling, on the verge of a stressful emotional breakdown.

Hunkering down in the grass, huddling beneath the leaves, he could only watch in terror as his beloved home burned before his eyes.

**So… yeah. What did ya'll think? I just fell in **_**love **_**with Javier's character in the movie, even if he didn't say anything. I'll continue if you guys want me to. I'm working on Bedside Bonding, don't worry! It should be up today or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, am I the only one that pronounces Javier Jay-vi-er? I mean, I know his last name is Hispanic, but it just struck my that it might be pronounce ha-vi-er, you know? I just don't think he looks like a **_**Javier**_**, but meh. Who am I to say? I just think he looks like a Jay-vi-er. Your thoughts?**

It wasn't long before he was found. Or rather, revealed. Johnny had run off to find his parents, yelling that he'd found the missing young Rios. He brought his parents, along with two uniformed police officers, back to him. Javier was just where he'd left him, curled up beneath the bushes, sobbing pitifully.

Jessica, Johnny's mother, a beautiful cobalt blue monster, gently reached to separate the leaves. She found the small boy still there, looking up at her with four wet eyes. "Aw... poor little baby…" she cooed, picking him up. Desperate for comfort, he latched onto her, face buried into her neck, four arms gripping her for all he was worth.

"Shh…" she soothed, rubbing his back. "Shh… there there Javier. It's ok, you're ok. You're safe now. Shh…"

He could feel her walking across the grass, but didn't open his eyes to check where they were going. He found himself standing beside a police car, watching as eight or nine monsters ran by, wheeling two beds on wheels, with the remains of two monsters on them. They were black, covered in ash and soot, burnt to a crisp. But Javier recognized them, the three long antennae, eight eyes, dragonfly wings. He practically turned white and reached all four arms out to the two monsters being wheeled away on gurneys. _"MAMA! PAPA!" _he could only tremble in horror as he watched his beloved parents be quickly taken into an ambulance that instantly began to drive away. "No…" he whimpered, heart shattering into a million pieces. "No! No no no! No no no no no _no!_" he burst into tears all over again, the image of his dead mother and father burned into his mind forever.

Everything else was a blur. He barely registered Jessica and Johnny II conversing with the police, and couldn't make himself answer any questions from the authorities. By now there was quite a crowd- three in the morning or not, news of one of the richest families in the whole cities manor suddenly burning to the ground spread _fast._ All of their neighbors, and a good portion of the town, had gathered around the yellow police tape barriers to look on and wonder.

He didn't even notice when Jessica carried him away from the scene, down the street, toward the Worthington manor. He didn't notice her kind hands wrapping him in a blanket and placing him before a warm fireplace in a comfy chair. He didn't notice the soothing hot tea or hot chocolate she offered.

He was too much in shock to notice _anything. _He'd just escaped deadly house fire with his lie… only to discover that it had stolen his parent' lives. He hadn't stopped crying, but he'd stopped all the miserable sobbing and wailing; silent tears falling from his eyes, the flow consistent and never ending. His young mind could barely process it- his parents were gone. _Gone._ He was all alone. He had nothing- his parents, his home, all his belongings but the night clothes he wore and his rabbit; it had all been lost in the fire.

Jessica came back soon enough, having disappeared long enough just to put Johnny to bed. The little insect was still huddled on the chair, weeping silently. "C'mere." She picked him up, cradling the small body gently. He snuggled into her, painfully reminded of his own mother, and her own warm embrace. The way she'd hold him close, cuddle him just so, rocking him sleep as she carried him up to bed.

"M- Mrs. Jessica?"

Her smile was gentle and pitying. "Yes sweetie?"

He sniffled. "I-It hurts."

Instantly her baby blue eyes became worried and attentive. "Where sweetheart? Show your Auntie Jessica where it hurts."

His antennae flattened against his head as he lay a hand over his chest, eyes half-lidded in despair. "In _here_. It hurts in _here_. A lot."

…

Javier tried, he really did. But he just _couldn't. _He'd been trying in vain to fall asleep for an hour or so now. The Worthingtons had placed him in comfy guest room, but be couldn't fall asleep. The blankets were warm, the mattress was soft, and the pillows were comfy. He was exhausted; everything felt heavy and slow, and his eyes burned with the need for rest, but he just _couldn't_. He was just too stressed out. After all, he'd just escaped a life threatening situation with just a little scratch. But his poor parents… he shivered. Despite the thick quilt, he was chilly. As an insect, he was used to hot, humid conditions. He was used to a constant heater on high, a heated blanket, and several humidifiers in his room to keep his conditions right. The dry air was making his throat a bit sore.

In short, he was miserable.

He missed his familiar bed, familiar room. Familiar toys, clothes, familiar home.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice his visitor until a voice spoke in his ear "HI Javier." He shrieked in surprise, jumping so hard he tumbled off the bed. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Johnny helped him up. "Are you ok? I didn' mean ta scare you!"

"I- I'm ok…" he muttered, rubbing his sore lower left arm. "What're you _doing _here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was." The two boys clambered up onto the bed together, the elder of the two turning on a lamp. The room was posh and expensively decorated, as was every room in the Worthington manor. "But I couldn' sleep. So I came ta see if you were up."

Javier sighed. "I'm up. I can't fall asleep."

"How come?"

He shivered, pulling his knees up to his chest, hugging them. "Everything. Jus… jus' everything."

"Oh…" expression saddening, the youngest of the Worthington name rested a clawed hand on he younger boys shoulder. "I'm really really sorry. I know ya miss them a lot…"

He sniffled, eyes welling up again. "Y-Yeah..."

"B-But, um, don't cry! Please don' cry anymore." His antennae lowered. "Uh… um-!" desperate to cheer him up, he blurted "At least something good happened cuz of it."

Javier looked beyond startled and confused. "What?" how in the world did he figure…

"Uh…" Johnny actually hadn't thought about what to say next. "Well, um… think about it! Now we're brothers!"

"Huh?"

"Um, well, cuz… my mama says your movin in with us! That makes us brothers… that's good, right?"

Javier thought about it. That was a good thing. Suddenly exhausted, he shivered once more in the 'chilly' air, before clambering under the covers. He yawned. "'m kina sleepy…"

Johnny nodded in agreement, amethyst eyes drowsy. "Yeah… we got school tomorrow too…"

Javier nodded, watching as his friend turned out the light. His keen eyes immediately adjusted and he watched as he attempted to find his way out of the room. As he was reaching the door, a bolt of fear suddenly went through him. "W-Wait!"

Johnny turned back. "Yeah?"

"Um" he gulped. "Will you stay here? Jus' for a little while?" his voice was shy.

The slightly older monster smiled. "Sure."

Lying warm under the blankets, Javier curled up comfortable. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?" came the sleepy reply.

He snuggled closer to him, still in need of comfort from the accident. He'd calmed down a bit, but still his heart bled. He needed someone there for him. "I'm glad we're brothers." He yawned. "I always wanted a brother…"

"Ya know what?"

"Mm?"

"So have I."

**There you go! I hope anyone reading liked it! Please leave me a review, I want to know what you think! Anything I should add? You guys like the idea of cute little Johnny and Javier being brothers? I do! Anyone else?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Just gonna put this out there now, this is more of a filler chapter filled with useless fluff, but there is a scene that is important. **

Neither Javier nor Johnny went to school the next morning. When Jessica fond tem curled up together in the guest room, she couldn't help rushing to get a camera for a quick picture- what other wouldn't?- before leaving them to rest. They'd had a long, horrible night and deserved sweet dreams. She and her husband both called off work- there was a child's security officer coming by later, to set a date for court and whatnot. After all, the Worthington's were the Rios' closest and most trusted friends. Being next door neighbors, in a sense, their boys spent much of their time playing together. She hardly thought Javier would be more likely to settle anywhere else- at least the Worthingtons weren't _total _strangers, unlike some other potential homes he might go to. At least here he knew them a little; not a lot, as she and Johnny II were often busy, but they'd invited him to stay for lunch sometimes, or their families would get together for a pool party and a barbeque in the summer. She and Mrs. Rios had been good friends, often taking turns to babysit the kids if need be.

They'd gotten an ok from authorities last night to take Javier to their home for some well-deserved rest- he was going to be staying them until a verdict was ruled. She had no doubt in her mind they'd get custody with ease- no one _ever _dared say no to a Worthington. Let alone a whole _family _of them.

…

It was well into the afternoon when Javier woke up. His company was gone, probably at school. They both attended a pristine private school for only the richest of the rich, a very strict campus dedicated to shaping the next generation of rich and powerful. Despite only being in kindergarten, he knew skipping school was a big no-no. But right at that moment, he didn't care.

He sat up slowly and stretched his four arms above his head, yawning. He looked out the window; the sun high in the clear spring sky. He slowly slid out of bed, trying to make sense of things. His memory was a blur, he couldn't tell his troubled dreams apart from the actual horrible memories. He remembered enough though- his parents were gone. His home was gone. He'd stays the night with the Worthingtons. Johnny claimed his mother planned to make him official part of the family. What was that called? Adoption? Yeah, that was it.

A murmur of voices caught his ears, sensitive antennae twitching at the sound. Curious, he dropped down to all six legs, scuttling out silently. He found himself peeking into a large sitting room, with huge luxury chairs and beautiful ornate tables, priceless antiques displayed in several places. Portraits of famed past Worthingtons lined the wall. He saw Jessica, sitting with another monster he didn't know, a green, short and plump dragon looking woman with a mop of frizzy pink hair covering her eyes. They were talking in their serious 'adult' voices, sipping a fancy tea from an even fancier teacup.

"Uh… M- Miss Jessica?"

Both adults turned to him. Instantly Jessica rose, walking over to pick him up. "And here he is now." She said to the other woman, taking a seat once more. Javier obediently at quietly when she placed him in a smaller chair directly to her right.

"Well, aren't you a cutie?" he shied away from the strange woman, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He'd never really liked attention; he was ok with it, but tried his best to avoid drawing it to himself. The stranger patted his had rather harshly, earning a pain jerk from his antennae, followed by a reflexive growl, his sharp little teeth showing. However, the woman just laughed good-naturedly and pulled her hand back. "He's got spirit. I like that."

The two women launched back into conversation, every now and again looking to Javier and asking him strange questions. "Do you like it here?" "Do you feel safe with Mr. and Mrs. Worthington?" "Do you and Johnny get along?" "Is there anywhere you'd rather go?"

Most he wasn't sure how to answer, so he just shrugged or nodded.

"Ok…" the strange woman, introduced as Judy, pulled out a pen and clipboard from her bag. "As far as I can tell, you and your family are suitable to house young Mr. Rios here before further custody decisions are made. I just need a signature here." In neat, elegant cursive, Jessica swiftly signed the document after reading it over. It gave her and her husband permission to keep Javier until the day of court arrived, and it would be decided he was to stay with them or go to a foster home, or perhaps some relatives somewhere.

"Sweetie." Judy knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "Tell me. Do you… like it here?"

He nodded hesitantly. "It's nice here." He murmured, nearly inaudible. "They're really nice."

"And, tell me… is there anyone _else _you'd rather stay with? Do you have any aunts, cousins? Grandparents, perhaps?"

Again he shook his head no. as far as he knew, both his parents were only children, and his grandparents had long since passed away. His mother claimed he'd met his grandmother at about two weeks old before she died, but that was all. "N- no…"

"Alright." She patted his head again, being a great deal gentler. "We'll look into it. The sixteenth, alright?" the last part was directed at Mrs. Worthington.

She nodded. "Of course. I'll make a note."

Judy smiled, spreading her wings and clumsily flying out an open window. He watched her go, wondering what it would feel like when he was finally able to fly.

He sighed. He still felt tired and heavy and slow- completely and utterly depressed. He was grateful to the Worthingtons for letting him stay with them. They were nice, but in honesty, besides Johnny, they were near complete strangers. He didn't know Jessica or Johnny II, nothing but their names. He'd met Johnny's older sister once for about five minutes on Christmas, when she was visiting from college. He couldn't tell you anything about any of them save for the youngest son.

As Mrs. Worthington led around the halls, he asked "Where're we going?"

"I thought you'd be hungry. How does some lunch sound?"

"O- Ok." He muttered. He wasn't hungry at all, but he didn't want to risk being impolite. These monsters were _choosing_ to let him stay. They could very easily _choose _not to. "Will Johnny be there?"

Jessica smiled warmly. "Of course sweetie. Your new big brother is waiting for us right now."

"Ok…"

**There ya go! Next chapter! I think I'm rolling pretty good. So, they have a meeting and court date and whatnot to gain legal custody. How do ha think that's gonna go down. I feel so bad for poor Javier…**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
